


【锤基】Allegro non molto（摄影师锤x小提琴手基/ PWP一发完）

by Oyedo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyedo/pseuds/Oyedo
Summary: 文艺青年啰啰嗦嗦谈恋爱好不容易来一发的故事





	【锤基】Allegro non molto（摄影师锤x小提琴手基/ PWP一发完）

标题意为“不太快的快板”  
是为了吐槽一下自己本来只想写一个文艺青年们荒郊野岭来一发的故事 结果变成了文艺青年们荒郊野岭谈恋爱啰啰嗦嗦好不容易才能来一发的故事

 

\----

 

Loki觉得今天简直是他的受难日。

先是无缘无故的航班晚点，再是出了机场发现手机没电，最后他举着一张从街边买来的地图被一场盛夏时节里突如其来的暴雨追得屁滚尿流。

然而，此时此刻，正当他如蒙大赦般冲进提前预订好的民宿里，自以为终于逃脱了暴雨的洗礼和这一天的厄运时，屋主用一句带着浓重口音的英语打破了他对今天的所有幻想。

“对不起，已经没房了。”

屋主是个年轻的小姑娘，一头灿烂的金发随意挽在脑后，她对着被雨淋成落汤鸡却依然看起来优雅体面的Loki继续用磕磕绊绊的英语解释道：“您本来是说今天上午入住的嘛，我联系不上您，就以为您不来了。正好有人来问还有没空房，我就把原来您订的那间租出去了。”

Loki无力地摆了摆手，收回自己的证件，简短地解释了一下航班延误的问题。

“啊……是这样啊。”小姑娘涨红了脸，“要不您再去其它几家看看？”

Thor走进来的时候看见的就是这样一幕。这场暴雨打断了他的夜跑，他一面用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，直把它们搓揉到四仰八叉地支棱起来，一面在心底盘算着今天落下的运动量要怎么补回来。

他走进屋子里，看见一个黑发的青年正站在那里同老板交谈。他刚刚触及肩膀的黑发温顺地贴在耳后，还泛着一点潮湿的水光，衬衫被卷了起来，露出一截线条优雅的小臂，肩膀处有两块洇湿的痕迹，看起来也是刚从暴雨里逃出生天的同道中人。

此时房子里的其他几位住户都在自己的房间里，Thor从外面走进来，一路上也将事情的始末听了个七七八八。当他经过黑发青年身边时，他正提了行李打算重新回到屋外的雨幕中去。

“嘿。”当陌生的青年与他擦身而过的时候看，Thor突然出声叫住了他。陌生人转过头，绿色的眼睛向他投出疑惑的目光。房子里空调被打得很低，Loki半湿的头发凉凉得贴在脖颈上，眼睛里氲出一点雾气。

Thor对上黑发青年那双翠绿色的眼睛时有一瞬间的失神，他很快又反应过来，打破了这一刻诡异的尴尬。“这个季节没有预定的话很难找到住处了。”他为自己的失礼找到了一个绝佳的理由，“我的房间很大，我是说，如果你不介意的话，我们可以分摊房费。”

他提出了邀请，青年陷入了犹豫之中，气氛又一次微妙的尴尬起来。Thor刚刚被暴雨淋成浆糊的脑子飞速运转，一边思考起眼前的陌生人拒绝他之后要如何化解尴尬，一边唾弃起自己不经思考的脱口而出。  
这可太棒了，Thor，等着丢人吧！

这时屋主突然雀跃起来，她一拍桌子，喊道：“对啊！Thor的房间住你们两个人肯定没问题的。而且他人超级好，你肯定会喜欢他的！”

Loki被她吓了一跳，他打量着金发的陌生人，并且在视线下滑到他健硕的手臂线条时下意识地咽了口口水。其实两个大男人住在一起也没什么大不了的，他犹豫着，可是这毕竟是一个素味平生的陌生人。他并不太丰富的生活常识告诉他出门在外应该谨慎行事，他又瞟了一眼对方运动背心下露出的结实肌肉，否则哪天被抛尸荒野也说不定。

或许是他审视的目光太过赤裸，Thor笑了起来。

“放心好了，我真的不是专门对单身旅客下手的变态连环杀人犯。”

Loki在心中迅速地衡量了一下，外面一场暴雨下得正起劲，在雨夜流落街头的异乡人似乎被杀人抛尸的可能性要更大一些。于是他向金发肌肉男点了点头，“多谢了。”

男人向他伸出手，“不客气，我叫Thor.”Loki礼貌地和他握了握手，明明都是刚刚淋完雨又站在这里吹了那么久的空调，为什么这个男人的手心还是滚烫的？

Thor顺手接过他的行李，Loki抱着琴盒，还没有来得及谢绝，男人就带着他向楼上走去。

“你是英国人吧？”Thor看着青年手里抱着的琴盒。“WOW，这里面该不是装着一把Walther P99手枪*吧？”Thor笑了起来，“你其实是军情六处派来执行任务的特工？酷毙了。”

Loki在心里翻了一个白眼，没有理会这个金发的幼稚鬼。

等到Loki站在Thor的房间里时，他突然意识到一个严重的问题。

——Thor的房间里，当然，毫无疑问的，只有一张床。

这就不只是共处一室这么简单了，这可是同床共枕啊！Loki开始盘算起去哪个桥洞地下缩一夜了，好在屋主很快送了另外一套被子上来。他和Thor简单的收拾了一下，将一张大床一分为二。

一切收拾停当的时候，已经将近深夜了。他们身上还穿着之前被雨淋湿的衣服，被体温烘干后又出了一层汗，此时浑身上下黏黏腻腻得难受。Loki在Thor的坚持下先去洗了澡，然后坐在床尾打开了琴盒。

还好只是琴盒表面湿了一点，防水盒里的琴并没有受潮，不枉他在雨中狂奔时还将琴盒紧紧护在胸前。只是经过暴力托运，琴弦已经有一点磕松了。Loki叹了口气，他手中这把还是他高中时用的练习琴，上了大学以后他便换了做工更精致、音色更好也更贵重的手工琴，虽然也不是什么价值连城的名家手笔，但要是有个磕磕碰碰，也够他心疼上半天。

Thor从浴室出来的时候，Loki正在给小提琴上松香，他手上这块松香已经快用完了，擦起来不太顺手。Thor站在床边看了他一会，忍不住问道：“你是音乐家吗？”

“算不上，我还是音乐学院的学生。”Loki专注于手上的动作，随口答道。

“一个人来旅游？”Thor问出这句废话之后就后悔了。但是Loki似乎并不太在意。

“嗯，出来找找灵感。”

这句话倒不是对Thor的敷衍。艺术的道路走得越久就越难有所进益，Loki已经被瓶颈期困扰了一整个学期。尽管他仍然是全校最有天赋也最优秀的小提琴手，但是无法从每日的练习中取得任何进步的感觉仍然让他苦恼。严重的时候他甚至会在深夜中失眠，在脑海中一次次回放白天那些没有处理好的片段，然后天不亮就早早地冲到琴房开始新一天的练习。

Loki是一个自我要求严格高到近乎严苛的人，这种来自瓶颈期的挫败感几乎让他疯狂，连他的专业课老师也委婉地提醒过他要注意调整心态。所以，尽管他不认为自己的瓶颈期来源于日复一日的枯燥练习，也还是采取了艺术家们最钟情的游历来试图突破自己的瓶颈期。

然后，事实证明，这真是一个烂透了的主意。

直到Loki放下手中的松香，他才发现Thor一直没有再说过话。虽然他并不是一个喜欢闲聊的人，但是对于好心收留了他（其实也不能算收留，毕竟他也出了一半的房费）的Thor他还是保持了基本的礼貌。

他把琴收起来，走到房间的另一头去将窗帘拉起来。此时雨已经停了，有细小的雨滴从窗檐滑落，砸在地面上，天空是被暴雨洗刷过的、通透的深蓝色。

“那你呢？你是健身教练吗？或者运动员？”Loki看着金发男人被浴袍包裹住的鼓掌的肌肉猜测道。

Thor笑了起来，“不，我是一个摄影师。平时给旅游杂志拍拍图什么的。”

Loki想了想他那些弱不经风的摄影系同学们，对Thor这一身可以与健美冠军相媲美的肌肉产生了怀疑。每个男人大概都对喷张的肌肉抱有与生俱来的情怀，可惜Loki从小就整日泡在不见天日的琴房里，大概是没什么机会实现自己的梦想了。

Thor像是猜得到他在想什么，指了指房间角落里的一大堆摄影器材，看起来十分骄傲“你想要拎拎看有多重吗？”

Loki摇了摇头，将空调打高了一点，关掉灯回到床上。

他们谁都没有睡意，于是躺在床上继续聊了一会。当Thor听说Loki是Juilliard的学生时，金发的大个子突然变得激动起来。“太棒了！我的工作室就在林肯中心附近，回去了以后你还可以来找我玩。”Loki已经有点犯困，迷迷糊糊地就应下了。

 

\---

 

Loki其实非常认床，所以这一夜他睡得并不踏实。第二天早上他是被身边悉悉索索的声音吵醒的，天还没有亮，他闭着眼睛摸到床边的手机，还不到凌晨四点。

“是我把你吵醒了吗？”Thor有点愧疚。

Loki摆了摆手。“你这么早就要出去吗？”

“是啊，去拍日出。”黑暗的房间内这位摄影师先生的表情看不真切，但他的声音十分雀跃。像是一个马上要切生日蛋糕的小孩子，Loki这样想着。“你要一起来吗，错过这里的日出太可惜了。”Thor向他提出邀请。

Loki反正已经清醒了，索性从被子里钻了出来。简单的洗漱过后，他跟着扛着设备的Thor一起爬上了屋顶。

此时的天色已经亮起来了，隐隐约约地可以看见远处的海面。这个临海的小城这两年旅游业开发之后才渐渐热闹起来，尚且还保留着几分原本的淳朴和安宁。微弱的月光下四周一片寂静，似乎还能听见海浪轻轻地拍过的声音。

夏末的凌晨还是有几分凉意，特别是昨晚刚刚下过一场暴雨。Loki出来时只套了一件T恤，此时只能抱着手臂摩擦生热。Thor脱下身上的薄外套扔给黑发的青年，只穿着一件白色的背心在一旁有条不紊地搭着三脚架。

Thor的外套对于青年来说有些太大了，他把袖子卷了卷，侧身倚靠在栏杆上和Thor有一搭没一搭的聊天。

不知道过了多久，Thor轻轻地说了一声，“天亮了。”

Loki向远处看去，半轮残月温柔细微的光芒已经散去了，东方海平面上泛起的耀眼红光刺破了黑暗，将广阔的夜幕一分为二。  
“是啊，天亮了。”Loki看着远方的海面被渐渐染成绯红，无意义地重复了一遍金发男人的话。

Loki其实看过很多次日出，在凌晨四点的纽约，看着琴房窗户外狭窄的天空一点点亮起来，然后又是与前一天一模一样的，新的一天。

他从未见过如此壮丽的、绚烂的、广阔的天空。他转过头，看着专注于镜头的Thor，男人的金发在初阳下散发出比太阳更为耀眼夺目的光芒。他想，这一刻必定会令他永生难忘。

他突然想起了施特劳斯的《查拉图斯特拉如是说》第一乐章《日出》，尽管仅有一分三十秒，却将一轮红日喷薄而出的景象刻薄地十分深刻。Loki曾经一度非常痴迷于这一乐段强大的气势和艺术表现力，而此时此刻，他竟觉得连这样天才的创作也比不上他眼前所见的万分之一。

他看着Thor，突然想起来第一次接受这首作品时看到的作者对这一乐章撰写的说明。

“第一乐章：日出，人类感觉到上帝的威力，但人类仍然在渴望。他陷入激情，心神不宁。他转向科学，试图用一首赋格来解答人生的问题，然而徒劳无益。接着响起了悦耳的舞曲曲调，他变成了个别的人，他的灵魂直上云霄，而世界在他之下深深下沉。” 

他深深地注视着Thor在阳光下柔和起来的脸部轮廓，竟一瞬间感到心若擂鼓。他想，可能自己也陷入了心神不宁的渴望之中。

很多年后，Loki回想那一日，他突然发现记忆中那场荡气回肠的日出其实不过是一次普通的、乏善可陈的日升月落。真正令他念念不忘的，其实是灿烂晨曦下激荡于胸中的澎湃感情。 

 

\---

 

当天下午他们一起去了海边。

Thor提出这个建议的时候，Loki正在拉一组音阶练习。

拍完日出从天台上回来以后，他们不约而同地拉起了厚厚的遮光窗帘钻进被子里睡了一个回笼觉。等他们再起床的时候已经是中午，民宿里的其他住客都出门享受假期去了，于是他们吃完屋主为他们准备的午饭后再次回到了房间里。

Thor打开笔记本电脑查看早上拍的图，Loki则拉开琴盒开始了他这一天的常规练习。其他住户都不在，Thor也表示他并不介意，Loki便没有拿出提前准备好的弱音器。

他习惯每天都从一个小时的音阶琶音练习开始，但是Loki发现他今天好像很难集中注意力。这对于他这样优秀的弦乐系学生来说并不应该发生。但是此刻他站在房间里拉着规律性极强的音阶练习，他发现自己没办法控制自己的思绪从眼前的乐谱上飘到房间另一头正对着电脑聚精会神修图的金发男人身上去。

他看着眼前的谱子，心里想着的却是昨天晚上Thor如何从雨幕中走进来，日出时分这个男人的金发又是如何在日光下闪耀。他人生的前二十年里整日与音乐为伴，还是生平第一次体会到这样患得患失的心情。

直到他在一个简单的换把位时拉出了一个不和谐的滑音，Loki终于停止了胡思乱想，他叹了口气，放下了手里的琴弓。

 

Loki Laufeyson，这可真是太出息了。就因为边上有一个男人你就连最基础的换把位也不会了？这样还怎么在林肯中心混，退学吧。

正当Loki自我唾弃的时候，Thor突然回过头来。Loki猝不及防对上那双蔚蓝的眼睛，吓得赶紧低下头去把谱子翻得哗哗作响，觉得脸颊上一片滚烫。

“我等一下要去海边，一起吗？”Thor突然向他发出了邀请。

Loki有一点犹豫，他今天的练习还没有做完，他不是一个喜欢放纵自己的人，即使是在为了打破瓶颈期的旅途之中。

“现在去会不会太晚了？”窗外的太阳已经渐渐有了下沉的意思，暖色的柔光在地平线上拉成长长的一条。

Thor又不能说是看黑发青年拉了下午不断重复的乐曲实在太无聊想带他出去转转，只好给自己编了一个冠冕堂皇的理由。

“其他时候人都太多了，现在这个时候正好。”Thor看了一眼黑发青年的表情，“晚上海边的景色很漂亮，带你去看看。”

这句话已经不像是在征求他的意见了，何况留在这里也不过是继续重复之前的心不在焉，这样的练习也只能是事倍功半，于是Loki点了点头。

 

\--- 

 

这座刚刚开发起来的小城并不大，他们所在的民宿离海滩也不远。他们问屋主借了两辆闲置的自行车，Thor脖子上挂着单反，Loki则背着他的琴盒，二十分钟后便到了海边。

空气中溽暑时节的热度还没有消退，眼前一望无际的海面和裹着咸湿腥气的海风却也能带来阵阵凉意。浅金色的沙滩在脚下蔓延开来，尽头处碧蓝的海面上铺着一层散碎的夕阳，随着波纹荡漾发出刺眼的金光。

他们绕过三三两两聚餐的人群，在远处一块礁石背后坐了下来。

Loki打开琴盒，试了试音。他站起来，回头看了一眼身后几乎与天色融为一体的海面，低处的云层被落日晕染上灿烂的颜色。然后他面对着Thor，熟练地拿起琴弓。

 

维瓦尔第第五小提琴协奏曲。  
The Storm at Sea.

实际上这首曲子并不很合适现在的氛围，即使随着周围的人声渐渐散去海浪拍打在沙滩上的声音越来越响，也还远远达不到风暴的地步。

但是Loki就是想拉这首曲子，因为他爱维瓦尔第的作品中被完美保留下来的巴洛克时期的辉煌与精巧，也因为眼前的金发男人确确实实地在他心中掀起了一场摧枯拉朽的风暴。

小提琴其实非常适合在开阔的海边演奏，原本有些尖锐高亢的琴声混在海浪声中，反而变得柔和、饱满而洪亮。

海风吹起Loki散落在肩膀上的黑发。天色逐渐暗淡下去，从Thor的角度看过去，渐渐的只能看到一个拿着琴的剪影，Loki灵巧的手指在琴把上敲击出精致的装饰音，每一个可能出现失误的地方都被他处理得恰到好处。

最后一个音符在太阳完全隐匿进地平线时拉响，Loki像是炫耀又像是邀宠般将琴弓微微扬起，他注视着Thor，嘴角弯出一个得意的笑容。

 

Thor站起身来配合地拍着手拍着喊着Bravo，Loki被他夸张的动作逗笑了，他放下琴回到Thor身边坐下。

“你很喜欢Vivaldi吗？”Thor问道。

Loki扬起嘴角，露出一个“哎呦你居然知道Vivaldi是谁”的促狭笑容。Thor被他笑得有些不自在，抗议道：“我小时候也学过小提琴的！”

“是吗？”Loki挑了挑眉毛，把手中的小提琴递了过去。“一直都是我给你拉琴也挺不公平的，礼尚往来一下？”

Thor刚想推辞，却在看见Loki眼睛里的笑意时停了下来。他接过琴，想了一想。“我拉的比你业余多了，你可不准笑我。”

 

他调整了一下琴弓，架起琴，深吸了一口气，然后拉起了一首《Por una cabeza》。

一步之遥。

这是Loki最喜欢的一部电影的插曲，有一瞬间他甚至自作多情地怀疑Thor是不是偷偷地视奸了一遍他的社交帐号。

他拉得有些慢，在没有的谱子的情况下，他像每一个新手一样习惯性看着左手的指尖。这首华丽而高贵的西班牙探戈舞曲被Thor演奏得比原版更具柔和的风情。

单从技巧上来看Thor的演奏其实并没有什么突出的地方，琴头抬得不够高，右大臂过于紧绷使得音色有些沉闷，甚至还会因为不够熟练在换把位的时候出现几个滑音。

Loki听过金色大厅里的新年音乐会，也听过路边卖艺人的演奏。然而此时此刻，远处游人点起了篝火，孩子们追逐嬉闹的声音在海风里散开来，Thor略显生涩的琴声被包裹其中，是Loki从来都没有感受过的悠扬和动人。

他想起来音乐学院的老教授说，很多时候比起精湛的技术，演奏者投入的感情往往更能打动观众。

这一首曲子并不长，Thor很快就完成了他的演奏。此时天已经完全黑了下来，他和Loki并肩躺在沙滩上，看着远处灯塔闪着微弱的光。

Loki侧过头去，Thor正闭着眼睛，他看着男人得晃动起来。他突然有点委屈，凭什么要自己一个人被这份突如其来的感情搅的心神不宁呢？

他又一次起身，Thor睁开眼睛时正好对上那双翠绿色的眼睛，他在那翻涌着浓烈爱意和其它一些什么复杂情绪的目光里愣了一下。

然后他听见Loki说，你听好了，这是我献给你的曲子。

 

弗兰克A大调小提琴奏鸣曲。

Loki身后是铺满了星光的海幕，星星点点的光亮像是撒在深蓝色绒布上的碎钻，映衬着Loki绿色的眼眸里也像是洒满了星光。

他的琴声融在海浪的拍打声里，具有深入肌理的明晰和透亮，犹如一泓清澈的湖水。

随着琴声逐渐加快，Thor想起他昨晚初见Loki时那个惊艳的擦肩，想起Loki睡回笼觉时拉高的被子下溜出来的一截黑发，想起Loki演奏时眼神里的专注和热情。

鬼使神差的，他举起了手中的相机。或许对于一个专业的摄影师来说，现在的光线并不适合拍照，可是对于Thor来说，他想把这一刻，这一刻的Loki记录下来。他想自己是何其幸运，才没有和Loki成为擦肩而过的陌生人。又或者他们已经在纽约经历了无数次的擦肩，才终于在这座滨海的异国小城相遇。

整首曲子以一个华丽的长颤音收尾，Thor在演奏结束时Loki望向他的那一瞬间按下了快门。

月光下的亲吻也不知道是由谁先开始的。他们贴的极近，唇舌交缠间还可以清晰地听到对方的心跳声。Thor以一个近乎蛮横的姿势扣住黑发青年的后脑，舌尖在Loki的口腔里扫荡。

Loki从未和别人接过吻，一时招架不住Thor猛烈的攻势。他被金发的男人吻得晕晕乎乎，拎着琴和琴弓的双手一时间不知道怎样安放，这个吻对他来说有些过于费力了。

于是在一个火辣的长吻终于结束后，他拿着琴弓的手横在胸前，把Thor推开了一点。

他向Thor身下瞟了一眼，有些得意地舔舔了被金发男人亲吻到红肿发疼的嘴唇。“先回去再说。”

 

\---

 

天知道他们是怎么忍着彼此之间夸张的性张力一路回到住处的。门在身后被甩上的一瞬间，他们就开始撕扯彼此的衣服。幸好是去海边，他们都穿的宽松又随意，Loki这样想着，如果现在他身上是平时一贯穿着的衬衫，他们可能没有那样好的耐性好好解开扣子。

从门口到床边短短的几步距离里扔满了刚刚从彼此身上扒下来的衣物，等到他们一起仰倒在床上时，他们终于赤诚相对。

Thor一只手撑在黑发青年上方，另一只手细心地护住了他的后脑。他亲吻着Loki的嘴唇，那只常年举着各种摄影器材的大手顺着青年略显单薄的胸膛一路抚摸下去，握住了他已经完全勃起的阴茎，近乎粗暴地快速上下撸动起来。

 

Loki并不擅长情事，他人生的前二十年一直与音乐为伴，青春期时旁人津津乐道的性、酒精和大麻对他而言远没有学会一首新的曲子更有吸引力。

他不是一个禁欲主义者，但他每个月近乎规律的自慰也不过是潦草而生疏地打发自己。所以在今夜之前，他从来不知道一场性事能令人如此快乐。

Thor满意地听着黑发青年在亲吻的间隙里急促的喘息，偶尔当他的指甲刻意划过顶端的小口时，Loki会发出一声难以抑制的、高亢的呻吟。Thor俯下身去轻咬着Loki的耳垂，压低了的声音充满了情欲：“硬成这样，就这么想要我？”Loki被这几乎在他耳边炸开的声音激得浑身一颤，差点就这么在Thor手里射出来。Thor又在他耳边笑起来，“这么敏感啊，后面还有更刺激的呢。”

没等Loki反应过来他指的是什么，Thor的嘴唇已经从他耳边离开，湿热的吻印在胸膛上，随即一路向下，停在了青年平坦小腹上。然后他按住了Loki的膝盖，近乎强硬的分开了他的双腿，吮吸上大腿内侧的细嫩皮肉，甚至用舌尖在上面留下一条淫靡的水痕。

敏感的嫩肉被舔舐的感觉实在太过刺激，Loki被这份陌生的快感逼的轻轻发颤，然而下一秒，金发的男人就将他硬得流水的性器整个含了进去。

被湿热口腔包裹的快感是任何一次公式化的自慰都比不上的，Loki甚至能感觉到自己的龟头卡在男人的喉咙里，随着Thor一次又一次地收缩被挤压着。

Loki随着Thor动作发出一声高亢的呻吟，Thor箍住他的腿根将他的腰身抬高，在为他口交的同时色情地揉捏着黑发青年的浑圆饱满的臀部。

终于，Loki在男人用舌尖裹住顶端用力吮吸的时候用力抓着Thor的头发射了出来。他很久都没有发泄过了，射出的精液又浓又多，甚至有一部分顺着他的嘴角留下来。

Thor用手背随意拭去嘴角的白色液体。他其实并不喜欢给床伴口交，但是Loki不一样，他看得出来Loki是第一次，他也愿意为Loki做所有能让他快乐的事情，他想让Loki对他们的第一次留下一个美好的回忆。

于是他再次把头埋进Loki细白的双腿之间，舌尖划过会阴软肉，停留在那个粉色的、仍然紧紧闭合着的入口上。

“不……不行，Thor……那里不行！”

意识到Thor想做什么的青年慌了阵脚，这实在是太过了。Loki抓着Thor毛茸茸的金发，试图阻止男人的下一步行动，可惜收效甚微。

Thor只是从他腿间抬起头来，朝他露出了一个十分色气的笑容。“你会喜欢的。”

下一刻Thor的唇舌就贴上了紧闭着的穴口，火热的长舌不断在入口处打转，并试图想内伸去。

“啊——！”快感像电流一般从后穴顺着脊椎向上爬，Loki发出来一声连自己都难以置信的、粘腻的呻吟。剧烈地羞耻感席卷了他的每一根神经，他用线条流畅的小臂盖住了双眼，近乎绝望地哭叫呻吟着。同时，前所未有的快感又逼得他想要合拢双腿，紧紧地夹住了Thor的脑袋。

Thor不得不用一只手掐住黑发青年的腿根，另一只手配合着唇舌的动作扩张着Loki身下的穴口，方便火热的长舌进入更深的地方挑逗青年的情欲。

Loki几乎要哭出来了，这实在是太过了。腿间这个他仅仅认识了一天的金发男人正在用舌头操他，这实在太羞耻，而另一方面，这份羞耻感又令他激动不已，他几乎要被Thor的舌头操得再一次射出来了。

那实在是太丢人了。于是他拽着Thor的头发，一遍又一遍的哭喊着他的名字，祈求着对方停下动作。终于，当金发男人大发慈悲地从他腿间抬起头，掐着他的下巴与他接吻时，Loki几乎瘫软在床上，他的胸膛剧烈的上下浮动着。

当Thor拉开床头柜时，他意识到一个问题。

他抵着Loki的额头，“我们好像没有套。”

黑发的青年勾住他的脖子，喘息着露出一个几乎可以用狡黠来形容的笑容。“没关系，我们可以直接做，我没病。”

Thor快要被他逗笑了，他贴在黑发小提琴手的耳边，“你就不怕我有病吗？”

青年眨了眨眼睛，“那你有吗？”回答他的是一个攻城掠地的吻。

等到这个吻结束的时候，Loki稍微从之前几乎将他淹没的快感里清醒了一些。他灵巧的指尖抵在男人结实的胸肌上轻轻地敲击着，接着顺着肌肉的纹路慢慢下滑。

直到他修长的手指圈住Thor勃发的性器时，他才发现眼前的这个男人并不像他所表现出的那样游刃有余。

Thor的阴茎实在是太大了，他的拇指和中指只能堪堪环住。Loki学着方才男人的动作撸动着手里的阴茎，感受着灼热的性器上勃发的经络在掌心突突跳动着。他的技术几乎可以用糟糕透顶来形容，Thor却明显地被他的生涩和不熟练取悦了，仅仅是看着那双纤细优雅的手握住自己紫红色的阴茎所形成的色差都令这个金发男人激动不已。

他握住Loki环在他阴茎上的手，十指交扣着按在了床上，另一只手从床头柜里摸出了一支护手霜。

“我们也没有润滑剂，所以只好用你的护手霜凑合一下了。”

Thor挤出一大坨膏体抹在了黑发青年身下不断开合的入口处，那里因为他之前的动作已经变得柔软而放松，使得Thor能够轻而易举地将两根手指挤进Loki的身体里。

突然被填满的感觉让Loki感到十分不适应，但很快，随着Thor的手指在他体内不断按压刮搔，一种难以描述的爽利在摩擦间产生。Loki不自觉地扭着腰试图引着体内的手指往更深的地方去。

青年这种不自觉的流露出来的、近乎天真的放荡姿态勾的Thor硬得发疼。他知道Loki已经准备好了，也知道他期盼着更多。于是Thor也不在小心翼翼，大开大合地抽动了几次后，他把手指从青年体内拔了出来。

他握着Loki的腰将他翻了过去，后入的体位对于新手来说更轻松一些，也不容易受伤。

他握着自己硬挺的性器在青年白嫩的股间滑动着，时不时重重地摩擦过会阴，撞进双腿之间的缝隙里，勾着Loki发出一声又一声粘腻的呻吟。

金发的男人突然起了顽劣的心思，他将手指插入青年的口腔中翻搅着，把那些甜腻的呻吟声堵在喉舌之间。他凑到Loki耳边问道：“想要我吗？”

Loki在心中对着这个金发混蛋破口大骂，明明自己也硬得要命，还在这玩什么情趣。他发誓等他们结束之后要狠狠地揍他一顿，然后胡乱地点点头。

Thor把手指从湿热的口腔里抽出来，带着笑意继续问道，“要我干什么？”

Loki几乎被这个恶劣的男人逼得发疯，Thor湿漉漉的手指按压着会阴处的软肉轻轻的摩擦，挑逗这他最后一分理智。

“要你…操我…Thor…操…啊啊——”羞耻的荤话开了一个头就会变得顺口很多。Loki一句话还没有说完，金发男人已经把饱满圆润的龟头重重地挤进了Loki的后穴里，把他尚且含在口中的尾音逼成了一声高亢的呻吟。

操他妈的。

Loki心里只有这一个念头，他很少说脏话，但是Thor实在是太他妈的大了。仅仅只是进如一个顶端就把他的穴口撑的近乎要裂开，他甚至不敢想象Thor粗长的阴茎全部进入之后会怎么样。

不……不可能进得来的，他会死掉的。

Thor其实也被卡的难受，Loki实在是把他咬的太紧了，他发现自己根本没有办法继续向深处推进。

他只能稍微退出来一点，顺着青年凸起的蝴蝶骨一路向下亲吻他光滑的后背，希望以此来安慰他令他放松一些。

他缓缓地摆动着健壮的腰身，浅浅的抽插着，缓慢的、一点一点凿开Loki紧致火热的内壁，他的手掌搓揉着Loki胸前红肿挺立着的乳粒，时不时用指尖掐一下，惹得Loki一声哭叫。

终于他感觉Loki渐渐放松下来，开始毫无保留地向他打开身体。Thor感受着紧实的内壁热情地包裹着他，他用力的挺动着腰腹，终于将自己的阴茎送到了最深处。

当饱满的囊袋拍打在穴口上时，Loki再一次尖叫着射了出来。Thor的阴茎在他的身体里缓缓地抽插着，将高潮的余韵拉的绵长。

他几乎被这次高潮抽走了所有的力气，腰身软软地塌下去，上半身全都埋进柔软的床铺里。Thor一条有力的手臂从他胸前环抱着将他拉起来，后背紧紧贴着男人火热的胸膛。Thor掰着他的下巴和他接吻，下身的抽送渐渐加快，把Loki未出口的呻吟都堵在唇舌之间。

Loki被他激烈的动作逼的眼尾发红，他用带着水雾的眼睛注视着Thor，在亲吻的间隙里带着哭腔说，“我想看着你做。”

Thor亲了亲他滚烫的脸颊，把阴茎从红肿的穴口抽了出来，带出一点外翻的软肉和各种粘粘腻腻的液体。

Loki仰躺在床上，双腿紧紧盘在Thor的腰上。他们十指交缠，金发男人深深的注视着他，然后再一次缓慢地、坚定地、用力地进入他。

在这场性事即将结束的时候，Thor贴在黑发青年的耳边说道：“I love you from the moment I laid eyes on you.”

后来他们又在浴室里做了一次。温热的水流打在两个人身上，Loki贴着冰凉的瓷砖承受着来自身后的撞击，在心里把这头金毛种马大骂了一百遍。

他被操得意识模糊，他听到Thor贴在他耳边说，“跟我交往吧，等回纽约以后搬来跟我一起住好吗？”然后他又一次射在了Loki的身体里。

操你的，谁要和你这头种马同居。Loki在心里破口大骂，但他没能说出来，Thor又埋在他的后穴里开始了新一轮的动作，于是他只好嗯嗯啊啊地答应下了。

最后Thor抱着他回到床上时，黑发的小提琴手已经昏睡过去。Thor给他吹干头发，在他额头轻轻吻了一下，然后拉好被子，抱Loki闭上了眼睛。

谁能想到昨天晚上的一个擦肩能让他在二十分钟前获得一个同居男友呢？


End file.
